1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that is capable of instructing transmission of a fax document, an image forming apparatus, methods of controlling the mobile terminal and the image forming apparatus, a communication system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminals excellent in carryability and operability, which are equipped with a large-sized display and a touch panel, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and PDAs, have come into widespread use. These mobile terminals incorporate a telephone directory, in which a plurality of information items, such as a home phone number, a mobile phone number, and a company's fax number, can be registered with respect to each person's name.
There has been disclosed a technique for using, when performing fax transmission by an MFP (multifunction peripheral), information stored in such a mobile terminal, with reduced burden on each user (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-319093).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-319093 shows a communication system configured such that a contact in a contact list stored in a mobile terminal is transmitted to an MFP, and the MFP analyzes information of the contact received from the mobile terminal, whereby the MFP performs fax transmission or e-mail transmission, according to the received contact. Here, the information of the contact is a telephone number, a fax number, or an e-mail address.
However, the conventional technique has a problem that the MFP, which has received the information of the contact from the mobile terminal, selects a transmission type according to a type of the information of the contact, but cannot receive detailed settings of transmission from the mobile. That is, the user has no chance to make more detailed settings of transmission.
Further, when inputting the settings of transmission from a console panel of the MFP in advance, the MFP, which is small in the display of the console panel and hence small in the amount of displayed information, is low in operability even if it were possible to make such settings.